It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an improved weighing apparatus assembly which effectively realizes all the objectives mentioned in the foregoing, while concurrently meeting further objectives of reliability, low cost and easy maintenance, including particularly ready replaceability of functional elements of the apparatus. These objects, as well as others which will appear as description proceeds, are achieved by combining in a novel way an underlying frame structure with a superposed platform structure, the two structures being separated by peripherally located load cells which lie wholly below the surface plane of the platform. The load cells, which, in combination with suitable metering equipment, measure the weight supported on the platform, are so connected to the platform assembly as to be removable by horizontal withdrawal from between the platform and frame structures merely by release of attachment means connected to the platform structure and readily accessible from its upper surface. Moreover, the assembly which accomplishes this is such that its entire horizontal profile lies wholly between planes which in the vertical direction are separated only by a very few inches. This means that the assembly presents little obstruction from any direction of approach, a feature which is taken advantage of in a preferred application of the invention by framing each side of the weighing assembly by a detachable inclined ramp so disposed that the framed assembly presents the aspect of a low level truncated pyramid, conveniently mountable from any side.